For the One I Love
by Lady Crimson Rose
Summary: Hisoka has a secret admirer, but who is it? Will he figure it out or will the person tell Hisoka himself?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hi everybody! This is my first multichapter story so I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei…but like every other person here, I wish I did.

Hisoka Kurosaki wasn't easily surprised, but to say he had been surprised when he walked into his office and saw a bouquet of flowers on his desk would be an understatement.

He walked over to his desk to get a better look. They were blue irises, almost indigo. They were being held in a glass vase.

Hisoka had to admit they were beautiful, but who sent them?

It was then that Hisoka noticed a letter next to the vase. He opened it and read it silently.

It read: _For the one I love, beautiful flowers, thought not as beautiful as you._

_-Your secret admirer_

Secret admirer? He had a secret admirer?

"So, you got yourself an admirer?" Tsuzuki asked from behind him.

Hisoka whirled around, when had Tsuzuki come in? Apparently not just Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi stood there as well.

"Ok, who did this?" Hisoka asked, gesturing to the flowers.

"We can't tell," Watari said happily. "It's a _secret _admirer, so you have to find out for yourself!"

Hisoka sighed, he hated it when people knew something he didn't. He looked back at the flowers, they really were beautiful.

"How long is this going to last?" Hisoka asked, facing the three men again.

"As long as your admirer wants," Tatsumi answered.

"I see," Hisoka murmured, lowering his head.

"Aw 'Soka don't look so sad!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, hugging his partner tightly.

Hisoka blushed slightly, but made no move to push the man away.

"Tsuzuki's right bon, you shouldn't be so sad, you have an admirer!" Watari pointed out as if he didn't already know.

Hisoka looked over at Tatsumi and saw him watching them. Hisoka could've sworn he saw jealously shining in his eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"I think it's about time we got to work," Tatsumi said, turning to leave.

Watari left as well, but Tsuzuki simply tightened his hold on Hisoka.

"But Tatsumi, Soka-chan is comfy!" Tsuzuki whined.

"Baka!" Hisoka exclaimed, his face bright red.

Author Note: Well, that's it for now! Ok time to talk about my little contest. The contest is to see who can guess who Hisoka's admirer is first. The prize: I will write a Yami no Matsuei fanfic of the winner's choice. Any pairing, any rating, anything! Just tell me who you think in a review or a private message (don't really care either way) I won't say who the winner is until the end of this fic. That's about it, so bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hi everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Big thanks to azna-azure for the good advice. Anywho, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

It had been an hour since Hisoka had found out about his admirer. Since then he had been attacked by almost everyone. They were all telling him how lucky he was, and how jealous they were.

After a while of listening to everyone Hisoka barricaded himself in his office using Tsuzuki's desk. He seriously needed some peace and quiet for a few minutes.

Hisoka looked down at his desk and sighed. Looks like his secret admirer hadn't been kind enough to leave him some painkillers (he had a major headache).

'_Oh well, better start working,' _he thought to himself.

Tatsumi sighed as he walked down the halls. This admirer thing had gotten way out of hand. Poor Hisoka had been massacred as soon as he had left his office.

Tatsumi reached the office Tsuzuki and Hisoka shared and opened the door.

Well, he _tried_ to open the door.

He tried again, but it wouldn't budge, what the hell?

"Don't bother, bon locked himself in there," Watari said as he passed by.

Hisoka locked himself in there? Not that Tatsumi blamed him, he would've done the same thing.

Tatsumi knocked softly "Kurosaki?"

At first nothing but then "Tatsumi?"

"Kurosaki, could you unlock the door?" Tatsumi asked.

Once again silence, but then "Is anyone else out there?"

"No," Tatsumi answered.

The sound of moving furniture and a lock being unlocked could be heard before the door opened.

Tatsumi was quickly pulled inside before the door was closed, locked, and barricaded again.

"Is there something you need Tatsumi," Hisoka asked, sitting on top of Tsuzuki's desk.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were still in one piece."

Hisoka rolled his eyes "Just barely, they're still giving me a headache though."

"I can imagine," Tatsumi said, sitting next to Hisoka.

They simply sat, enjoy the moment of silence.

Too bad the moment didn't last.

There was a loud banging at the door, followed by some whining that sounded distinctly like Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka let me in please? I'll be good, I promise!" Yep, that was Tsuzuki all right.

"That baka, he just doesn't give up," Hisoka grumbled.

"Yes, he is rather persistent," Tatsumi agreed.

"Hiso…hey! Is that Tatsumi? You let him in there, but not me?! Hisoka you're so mean!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll let you in, just shut up already!" Hisoka shouted.

Both Tatsumi and Hisoka got up as Hisoka moved the desk away and unlocked the door.

What Hisoka wasn't ready for was Tsuzuki to burst in as he did.

Hisoka stumbled back and crashed into Tatsumi, causing them both to fall.

Tsuzuki stopped and stared at the sight before him. Hisoka and Tatsumi were lying on the floor, Tatsumi on the bottom and Hisoka on top of him. Tatsumi's hands were on Hisoka's hips and Hisoka was clinging to Tatsumi's jacket, his face buried his neck.

As you can guess, the scene looked very…_suggestive._

"Am I interrupting something?" Tsuzuki asked quietly.

Both Hisoka and Tatsumi tensed, then looked up at Tsuzuki. It took a few seconds before the two on the floor turned bright red.

Hisoka got of Tatsumi quickly and started stuttering out apologies.

"It's alright Kurosaki, accidents happen," Tatsumi said, standing up and brushing himself off. He acted as if nothing had just happened, except the small blush that was still visible on him.

"Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my office," he added before leaving.

Hisoka looked over at Tsuzuki and noticed that something was wrong. Tsuzuki looked hurt and Hisoka was pretty sure he saw the same jealously in Tsuzuki's eyes that he saw in Tatsumi's earlier that day.

Author Note: Well, that's it for now. The next chapter is coming real soon. Please review to let me know what you think, thank!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is a bit angsty (I guess) Well anyway, hope you enjoy

Rain fell from the sky as Hisoka sat at home, glad work was over. He was still trying to figure out what had been up with Tsuzuki. Why had he been jealous?

Tatsumi had looked jealous too, but Hisoka figured it had been because he still loved Tsuzuki. Maybe Tsuzuki still loved Tatsumi too?

Hisoka shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. For some reason it hurt to think about that.

The empathy stared at the flowers sitting on his coffee table as if they would answer his questions.

What was up with Tsuzuki and Tatsumi? And who the hell was his secret admirer?!

Hisoka went over the names of everyone he knew in his head.

Tsuzuki was a possibility. He could always feel love coming from the man, but he couldn't tell if it was family love or intimate love.

Tatsumi was a maybe, Hisoka couldn't really be sure. He could never sense anything from the man, even if he tried.

Another possibility was Muraki. Hisoka shuddered at the thought. He thought back to the letter,_ beautiful_, Muraki always called him that.

Hisoka shook his head again, he did not want to start thinking about Muraki.

The rain became louder, from a soft tap to a pounding against his window. Thunder roared and lightening streaked across the dark sky.

Hisoka jumped slightly, startled by the storm. God, he hated storms. They brought back memories, not to mention he was still scared of them.

Hisoka turned his attention back to the flowers, not wanting to focus on the rain.

He couldn't help but wonder, who would admire him? What was there to admire?

He was selfish and cold-hearted. He was a demon, a monster, a freak. He was tainted, he was someone else's doll. Why would anyone in their right mind love him?

Hisoka put his head in his hands as he felt tears begin to fall.

The rain drowned out Hisoka's sobs for the rest of the night.

Watari and Tatsumi sighed as they watched Tsuzuki pace across his office.

"Where's Hisoka? It's not like him to be late. I bet something's wrong, I bet he needs help," Tsuzuki rambled.

"Tsuzuki, wearing a hole into the ground won't get Kurosaki here any sooner," Tatsumi said, placing a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"I know but…" before Tsuzuki could finish the door opened. All three turned to see Hisoka standing there.

The boy looked a bit paler than usual. He had dark rings under his eyes, but they were red as well, as if he had been crying. His hair was poorly brushed, if it was brushed at all and his clothes were rumpled.

In short, he looked like a mess.

Tsuzuki quickly walked over to his partner and steered him out of the office.

"Tsuzuki, what're you doing?" Hisoka asked.

"I'm taking you home," Tsuzuki answered in a tone that dared Hisoka to argue.

When they got to Hisoka's house Tsuzuki put Hisoka back in bed.

"I want you to get some sleep, ok? And when you wake up, we're going to talk, no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Tsuzuki said firmly.

After receiving a nod from the blonde Tsuzuki turned to leave.

"Wait," Hisoka said, causing Tsuzuki to stop. "Are you leaving?" He didn't want Tsuzuki to go, he didn't want to be alone.

"Not if you don't want me to," Tsuzuki said, sitting down on the bed.

"Please don't leave," Hisoka pleaded.

Tsuzuki was very worried. What was wrong with Hisoka? He wasn't used to seeing his partner like this.

Tsuzuki laid down next to Hisoka and pulled the boy into his arms.

Hisoka snuggled closer, it felt nice to have someone who cared. Despite the comfort Hisoka soon fell into a fitful sleep.

_"Stay away from me you demon."_

_"You're not my son."_

_"Dispose of it."_

_"Stop your tears, monsters don't cry."_

_"Kill it Nagare!_

"No!" Hisoka shouted, sitting up quickly. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Hisoka and pulled him close. Hisoka buried his face in Tsuzuki's chest and sobbed.

"It's ok Hisoka, you're ok," Tsuzuki murmured.

After a while Hisoka stopped crying, but wouldn't let go of Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka, are you ok?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka ad to think, was he ok? He was upset, scared, and lonely, even though Tsuzuki was here. So no, he wasn't ok.

He shook his head.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tsuzuki tried again. He wanted to know what had his partner so upset.

Hisoka was silent for a moment and Tsuzuki was afraid he pushed too far. But then Hisoka spoke.

"I dreamt about my family," Hisoka said quietly.

He didn't say anything more, but he didn't have to. Tsuzuki knew about Hisoka's childhood.

He knew his parents had locked him away and called him a demon. He knew Hisoka doubted his humanity as much as he did. That's how he knew what Hisoka was going to ask next.

"Tsuzuki, I'm human right?" Hisoka asked softly.

"Yes Hisoka, you're human."

"And you won't leave me right?" Hisoka pressed, he sounded desperate.

Tsuzuki hadn't been expecting that question, but answered it truthfully. "I'll never leave you."

Hisoka smiled, happy with the answer and snuggled in Tsuzuki's arms. He felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Thank you Tsu, love you," Hisoka mumbled, before falling asleep again.

Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka in shock. _'He just said he loved me.'_

The man smiled and laid back down. Soon he too fell asleep.

Author Note: That's it for now! The next chapter is the last one, this turned out shorter than I thought. Oh well, please review. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Several hours later both Tsuzuki and Hisoka woke. Judging by the way Hisoka was acting Tsuzuki figured the boy didn't remember what he had said earlier

"_Thank you Tsu, love you." _Tsuzuki smiled at the memory.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Hisoka?"

"You okay? You've been staring into space for five minutes."

"I'm fine, but I'm kinda hungry. Can we go out for dinner Soka-chan?" Tsuzuki asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure."

At the restaurant Tsuzuki ate happily and watched his partner that was sitting across from him.

Hisoka was staring out the window, occasionally sipping his tea. He hadn't ordered any food with the excuse that he wasn't hungry.

'_He needs to eat more, he's going to starve himself,'_ Tsuzuki mused.

"Hey Hisoka?"

"Hmm?" Hisoka turned back to his partner and a piece of chicken was shoved in front of his face.

"Open wide Soka-chan!" Tsuzuki exclaimed happily.

"Tsuzuki, what're you doing?" Hisoka asked, hands coming up to push the chopsticks away.

"Well, I'm feeding you, since you don't feed yourself," Tsuzuki answered.

"I feed myself just fine," Hisoka snapped. Honestly, what was Tsuzuki trying to pull?

"Oh really? When is the last time you ate?" Tsuzuki challenged.

"I…" Hisoka trailed off. The last time he had eaten was last night. And he was starting to get hungry.

Tsuzuki smiled triumphantly. "See? Now open up."

Hisoka muttered some curses under his breath and, blushing lightly, opened his mouth.

Tsuzuki nearly dropped his chopsticks in surprise. He had been expecting Hisoka to punch him in the face.

Tsuzuki happily feed Hisoka the rest of his food. 

After dinner and desert (for Tsuzuki) the two left. Hisoka shivered as they walked, when had it gotten so cold?

"You cold Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked

"I'm fine," Hisoka lied.

Tsuzuki smiled, it was typical of Hisoka to say that. He took of his trench coat and put it on Hisoka.

"Thanks," Hisoka said, wrapping it tighter around himself.

"You're welcome," Tsuzuki said, smiling warmly.

Hisoka lowered his head to hide the blush that was staining his face. He hated how he would blush every time Tsuzuki smiled or touched him. Hisoka doubted Tsuzuki knew the effect he had on him.

Hisoka had known he loved his partner for a while. He hadn't told Tsuzuki yet, fearing he would be rejected. That's why he hoped his admirer was Tsuzuki, so he would know the man felt the same.

Hisoka glanced at his partner and quickly looked back down, he didn't want to be caught staring. He looked over again and suddenly had the urge to hold Tsuzuki's hand.

It was childish and embarrassing, but he wanted to badly.

Giving into the urge Hisoka slipped his hand into his partner's.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he quickly looked over at his companion. Hisoka was staring at the ground, as red as a tomato. Tsuzuki smiled and gently intertwined their fingers.

No words were said, none were needed.

When they got back to Hisoka's house Tsuzuki reluctantly released Hisoka's hand.

"Oh I almost forgot! Hisoka, I'll be right back," Tsuzuki said before teleporting away.

Hisoka walked into his living room and sat down on the couch. What was Tsuzuki up to now?

A minute later Tsuzuki returned with something hidden behind his back. Hisoka watched as Tsuzuki stumbled over his words, trying to say the right thing.

"For you," Tsuzuki said and showed Hisoka what was behind his back.

Hisoka's breath caught in his thought as he recognized the letter. It the same one that he got from his admirer. Did that mean…?

Hisoka took the letter from Tsuzuki and opened it. It read:

_For the one I love,_

_I've loved you ever since we met. I cherish all the time I spend with you, good and bad. When we first met I thought we would never get along. But as time passed you changed into an amazing person. You're kind, smart, strong, not to mention beautiful. I understand if you don't feel the same, I just wanted you to know._

_-Your secret admirer, Asato Tsuzuki_

Hisoka looked up in shock. Tsuzuki was his admirer?

Tsuzuki held out something else, a small box. Hisoka took the box soundlessly and opened it. Inside was a silver pendent with and amethyst right in the middle, it was beautiful.

Hisoka set both the box and the letter down on the table and stood up. He walked over to Tsuzuki and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you too Asato," Hisoka murmured.

Tsuzuki smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against Hisoka's. The empath returned the kiss, pushing himself closer. They broke apart, but quickly kissed again.

Tsuzuki ran his tongue along Hisoka's bottom lip and Hisoka eagerly opened his mouth. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and crushed him against him as their tongues tangled. The two broke apart panting heavily and smiling.

Hisoka walked back over to the table and took the pendent out of the box. He put it on and looked down at it.

"It's great Asato, thank you," Hisoka said, unable to keep a smile off his face.

Tsuzuki walked over to Hisoka and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You're welcome Hisoka." 

Author Note: That's the end! Gomen to anyone who wanted it to be Tatsumi. When I started writing this I meant it to be Tatsoka, but I seems I can only write Tsu/His. Well, that means the winner of my little contest is…thelastunicorn! So they can message me with the info on the fic they want me to write. Please review to let me know what you think, thanks!


End file.
